space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Chemistry Items
Items Grenade A grenade assembly is the bread and butter of a chemist, from super cleaning grenades, to explosive grenades, always look for timer/ igniters to attach to grenade shells. Dropper For quick application of a chemical to some one, usually for self defense. Also good for transferring single units of silicate and thermite to your "splashing" beaker. Choral Hydrate and acids are useful to drip on people with this tool. See here for medical uses Science Glasses Standard eyewear for the chemist, protect the eyes against chemicals. Pill Bottle This little container can hold 14 pills. Make sure to label it to remember what it contains. 50pxBottle Especially made for holding liquids. They can be made by a chemist from a beaker and are mostly used to fill syringes. A bottle holds up to 30 mg of liquid. 50px50pxBeaker Useful for mixing in, or for splashing chemicals with. This is a container specifically for holding liquids. They are most commonly found in Medical and Chemistry Lab. It is ill-advised to splash whatever you find in a beaker onto your face and neck, or if possible, to inject it straight into your veins with a syringe. Standard glass beakers hold 50 units of liquid. Large beakers hold 100 units. Syringes A syringe is a container especially used for holding liquids. They have two modes -- inject and draw. While in draw mode, a syringe takes liquids from other liquid containers such as bottles and beakers and even people 5 mg at a time. While in inject mode it will push its contents 5 mg at a time into a target, including other containers. A syringe can hold up to 15 mg of liquid and will survive reactions happening inside of it in spite of appearances. They are most often found inside syringe boxes in the open around medbay or in medical lockers or in medical crates ordered from the Quartermasters. Medical dispensers also provide a number of empty syringes. Specialised pre-filled syringes can also found in medical kits, such as anti-toxin and inaprovaline, and spaceacillin syringes are also in medical dispensers. Emptying inaprovaline syringes and filling them up with unstable mutagen and acid to inject with people is a good way to assassinate or incapacitate someone under the guise of helping them. 50px50px50pxPills Pills can be swallowed as a medical treatment, each one can contain up to 50 units of active chemicals. Machines 50pxChem Dispenser Contains 25 regenerating energy points. Each reagent you wish to use costs one energy point. It remains on during a power outage, though it will not recharge points unless it is receiving power. This machine provides the chemist with most of the raw materials to ply his trade. It has 25 units of energy, and each chemical created uses one energy unit. The energy replenishes at about 1 unit per minute. The machine needs a beaker to dispense chemicals, either a 50 unit beaker or a 100 unit large beaker. Chemicals produced See Guide to Chemistry. 50pxChemMaster 3000 Separates, bottles, and makes tablets out of the chemical you loaded inside. Just select the amount of each chemical you with to work with. Ejecting a beaker while working on a chemical will make the chemical go to waste. You can only make 50 unit pills, and 30 unit bottles this way. Reagent Grinder Grinds, crushes, liquefies and extracts reagents from materials placed into it. If there is a significant reagent associated with the item, the Reagent grinder will distill a pure sample inside the collection beaker. Works on: * Refined sheets of mined minerals (plasma, gold, uranium, bananium, and silver) * Grown foods (bananas, liberty caps, corn, carrots, and chilies) * Other grown items (nettles and death nettles)